


Goo Part Deux

by Xcal



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Rape Anal non-con, Tentacle Rape Vaginal non-con, Tentacle Rape oral non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xcal/pseuds/Xcal
Summary: Susan takes a trip down memory lane and has a wreck.
Kudos: 23





	Goo Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone familiar with this web-comic has been waiting for someone to address this subject. If not familiar with EGS, refer to the Hammerclorians story arc to familiarize yourself.

Spring break in Susan’s first year at college was finally here and she had come home to enjoy it with her mother. She hadn’t the desire to spend time at one of the areas that college student go and make complete imbeciles of themselves, and she didn’t want to go to one of the beach resorts as she wasn’t comfortable showing her body in a bathing suit. She hadn’t even lost her virginity yet, something she had planned to do at least sometime while away at college. While she was back in this part of the country, she decided she wanted to visit the “Hammers Cave” once more, so she made the eight hour trip by car. She asked Sarah and Grace if they wanted to accompany her again but both begged off, so she made the trip solo. As she drove, memories of the first trip came rushing back. Grace shattering the pancake record at the restaurant, Susan revealing to the other two what had happened in France with Nanase, and Jerry, the jolly old immortal who was at the end of his current life and was preparing to “die”, which meant he was going to reset himself, and return later as a much younger version, known this time as Zeus, a much more self-centered version of himself. What she remembered most was the angst induced awakening she experienced when she discovered the true nature of the hammers spell.

She spent the first night on the road at a hotel, like the first time, and made the rest of the trip the next morning. She arrived at the area of the cave about midday and began the trek to the GPS coordinates she had entered. There was no one on the running trail that passed in front of the cave mouth, and she found it without any difficulty. The mouth of the cave had overgrown with foliage over the past eighteen or so months, so it was partially hidden from view. Susan doubted that the entrance was still warded as it had been some time since it had been used as a repository for a magical relic. She turned her flashlight on and walked the twenty feet or so into the entrance to the main body of the cave where the relic had been stored. Inside she stood silently and listened for any sign of her previous visit. Her silence was greeted by more silence as she came to realize that there was nothing here. Jerry was long gone and she hadn’t seen Zeus since the Mall Incident a year ago. Susan walked to the raised dais in the center of the cave where the artifact had stood. Now there were only dust and echoes of the past. “Well…there’s nothing here now”, she said out loud to herself as she turned to leave. She was very mistaken. As she slowly walked toward the cave exit, Susan felt something gently brush against the hair on the top of her head causing a startled squeal.

She reached up and felt…nothing…. Still, she shown the flashlight beam upward to try to discern what it could have been. She really prayed that it wasn’t a bat trying to get caught in her hair. It wasn’t. There wasn’t anything flying and the ceiling of the cave seemed to absorb the light beam wherever it touched it. Feeling a prickly feeling of fear, Susan turned to quickly leave the cave and get into the sunlight once again. As she turned, she came face to face (so to speak) with a long gelatinous object that was about forearm width, originating from the ceiling, and terminated six inches from her face. It hovered in front of her as if waiting for her to react, and react she did. A loud “VRRRRMMM” sounded as Susan summoned a magical sword in her right hand and prepared to strike. She never got the chance. Two identical tentacles shot down from the ceiling behind her, one encircling Susan’s right wrist and squeezing so painfully that she dropped the sword. The second grasped her left wrist causing her to drop the flashlight to the floor. Held like this, the immobilized teen couldn’t mount any effective defense against whatever was producing the appendages. Both tentacles pulled, stretching her arms outward. While this was happening, Susan saw a large amorphous object slither down the wall of the cave and over the exit. “It must be huge”, she thought as it extinguished all light in the cave except the flashlight.

She screamed for help, something she was loath to do, in hope someone was on the trail and could hear her, but it was too late. The mass had sealed the entrance, blocking and absorbing any sound emanating from the room. Susan struggled against the restraining tentacles on her arms by kicking at them as she saw more of the appendages, of varying size descending toward her. Two more of the thick stalks grasped her by the ankles and pulled her off her feet effectively suspending the helpless teen by all four extremities. As she hung, the restraining limbs began to all pull in outward directions until Susan was fully spread and stretched like a heretic on the rack. The pain in her armpits was horrific. The first tentacle, the one that had distracted her so the others could strike, hovered in front of her face, then as she tried to scream again, darted forward, entering Susan’s mouth and traveled to the back of her throat, silencing her. This caused the helpless girl to gag violently. She tried to bite down on the appendage but it varied its viscosity, allowing her teeth to pass through without damage. Now silenced, Susan could only struggle ineffectively as more tentacles assaulted her hanging form. “God, this is like every bad porno anime I’ve seen”, she thought to herself. Actually, it was going to be much worse.

Another large appendage encircled her waist to take some of the strain off her limbs, but not enough to give slack. It did provide for extra restraint for what was coming. Two finger-thin tentacles descended and began to move over the surface of the clothing. Each had a sharp hooked-like structure on its end that, as it moved over her body, sliced her clothing without cutting the skin underneath. Susan’s struggles increased dramatically as she realized she was being stripped naked by this monstrosity. In response to these struggles, the appendage in her mouth began to secrete a milky white substance that would have tasted not unpleasant if she hadn’t been in the predicament she was in. The substance had a tranquilizing effect as it was absorbed by her mucous membranes, or swallowed. It also stimulated the sexual pleasure centers of her brain, essentially making it an aphrodisiac. Her pants were the first to go as the hooks made a zipping sound as they started at the cuffs and rapidly moved up her legs to and through the waistband. They sliced effortlessly through her heavy leather belt, then grasped the tatters of her pants, removing them and leaving her with just her panties covering her lower form. They smashed the cell phone that had fallen out of her pocket, preventing location by either cell or GPS signal. Susan’s shirt was next as they zipped through the material, shredding it and leaving her in only her bra and panties.

The Gelatinous creature then repositioned its captive in a more upright position; arms overhead, restrained by the wrists, legs spread and restrained by her ankles and waist. Two more of the thinner tentacles wrapped around the calf of each leg and spread her knees widely apart so that Susan looked like she was straddling some large invisible object in mid-air. Zzziiippp! The tentacles sounded as the hooks obliterated both her bra and panties leaving the helpless girl naked, hung, spread, and completely accessible to whatever was to come. Susan felt her nipples harden as the cool air of the cave washed over them and the feeling of sexual pleasure began to manifest itself in her brain. She felt humiliated at her body's betrayal. Hot tears gushed from Susan’s eyes as she saw what was next. A penis width tentacle was probing her sensitive labial area. She tried to move her pelvis so it wouldn’t be able to enter, but to no avail. The tip of the appendage began to secrete the same milky white substance and coated the labial opening. It acted as a lubricant as the tentacle shot forward, parting the lips and entering her vagina. Once in, it began to rhythmically move deeper and deeper into the helpless naked girl.

A piteous “MOOOOOOOO!” sounded as Susan tried desperately to scream NO around the object filing her mouth; head bent backwards with the effort. She tried to close her knees but the appendages holding them apart were just too strong. She was beginning to feel the effects of the secretions as well. Susan began to be more sedated by the minute, as well as feeling sexually stimulated. As she was essentially fucked both orally and vaginally, the creature began to slowly turn the helpless girl prone so that she was facing the floor. A large flat surface of the creature moved between Susan’s legs and upward along the length of her body, supporting her head and body so the tentacles didn’t put such a strain on her extremities. Small finger-like structures appeared on its surface and began to physically stimulate the naked girl’s breasts, chest stomach and perineal area. Small suckers formed and attached themselves over Susan’s nipples and areolae and began to gently suck as well. This sensations, coupled with the continuous fucking in her vagina began to drive Susan toward orgasm.

The vaginal tentacle had extended fully into the helpless girl, stopped only by her cervix. Instead of pounding continuously, which would have been painful, it stopped moving forward and a ring of fibrous tissue formed on the inner circumference of the appendage about an inch wide. This material began to move backwards and forwards along the length of the tentacle mimicking the feel of a penis moving in and out. It didn’t even cause friction to her vaginal walls and theoretically could fuck her indefinitely. As Susan felt the combined effects of the secretions, and unable to resist, she thought to herself…”This is it..This is how I’m going to die, fucked to death by this monster.” A small appendage separated itself from the vaginal tentacle and began stimulating Susan’s clitoris, a small sucker insinuating itself on the little organ just like its big brothers on her nipples. This drove Susan over the edge as she experienced an explosive orgasm, body jerking spasmodically with the reaction, vaginal muscles clenching the tentacle in her vagina, and her own secretions mixing with the creature's. She had never in her life experienced a feeling such as this, even when masturbating. Sweat drenched her body and she could only make muffled moaning noises as she came again and again.

Susan began to succumb and relax, exhausted physically from struggling, sexually from the constant stimulation and effects of the white secretions as well as her orgasms, and mentally from the tranquilizing effects of the secretions. She could now only make only feeble attempts at resistance, but her bonds had not been released yet. There was still something more to come. She was lying flat on her front, five feet off the floor. Arms and legs were still restrained, and she was impaled both orally and vaginally. The creature raised Susan’s ass slightly as a last tentacle descended and began probing her anus. She was still conscious and coherent enough to realize what was happening. She tried to clench her anal sphincter to prevent penetration into her rectum. She failed. The tentacle exuded a much smaller version of itself from its tip, which easily passed through the clenched muscles of her anus. Once through, it expanded also to penile width, thus opening the blocked passage. Then, fully lubricated, the appendage entered Susan’s rectum as it began to rhythmically insert itself until it reached the end. Once fully inserted, it formed the same fibrous ring as her vaginal tentacle and began to stimulate her the same way. 

Even in her tranquilized state, Susan had felt completely and utterly violated. Now things started to change. Susan had never been taken up the ass before, though she had been curious about the feeling in the past. With all the sexual stimulation being applied she began to guiltily enjoy the sensations. She was triple penetrated and fucked by this creature and was powerless to do anything about it, coupled with the fact she was naked, spread, and helpless to this monstrosity. The tranquilizer finally took full effect and Susan lost all cognitive ability. All four limbs relaxed and went limp. Even tranquilized, she remained at a continuous state of orgasmic ecstasy. 

The tentacles in her mouth and rectum began to move. A small branch from the tentacle in her mouth formed a tube-like appendage which inserted itself in her trachea and through her vocal cords. It supplied air directly to her lungs effectively breathing for her as would a ventilator. The outside portion of the tentacle began to flow over her face and into her nostrils, through her sinuses, and into her posterior pharynx where it met the inner portion. There it reconnected, sealing her airway. The part at the back of her throat began to flow down her esophagus, into her stomach and beyond. The tentacle in her rectum began to flow upward through her GI tract until it met the upper tentacle midway. There they connected, forming a thirty foot long mass spanning Susan’s entire GI tract. The entire length began to secrete the whitish substance, keeping Susan in a tranquilized, orgasmic state. It also began secreting nutrients that would keep her body fed so the need for eating was removed. A small tubular branch of the vaginal tentacle entered Susan’s urethra until it reached her bladder. There it opened like a flower and attached itself to the inner wall of her bladder, blocking the opening. It slowly began to drain the urine from her bladder. 

Now that she was completely relaxed, the creature released her limbs and withdrew these tentacles back into its main mass. Susan’s legs and arms hung limply to the sides of the supporting appendage and didn’t move. Slowly the creature began to raise the barely conscious orgasmic girl upwards until her back came in contact with its surface. Then it slowly pulled her into itself as she was slowly encased.

“Well Grace, Lord ted exclaimed, you were right about using the upgraded form of the Goo to defeat at least one of them. I guess it IS better to use honey instead of vinegar when catching flies.” The alternative Grace Sciuridae (the human one) nodded in agreement. She told Lord Ted that, unless something happened, Susan could be maintained like this indefinitely as they were able to provide nourishment interdimensionally for the Goo upgrade. “Nioi is still healthy inside the prototype, she said, and shows no desire to be removed. 

Back at the cave, the Goo began to seal the entrance to the cave permanently.


End file.
